The present postal receipt forms which are available and identified primarily as postal form PS Form 3811 April 1977 are made of a cardboard member having marginal edges which have applied thereto pressure sensitive adhesive and include a pair of release strips applied to either of the edges for exposing the adhesive when the form is to be applied to a package envelope or the like.
The present form is expensive to manufacture requiring especial equipment as well as very expensive release strips. The equipment for making the present form has to be specially designed and has little use for other applications in the printing and form manufacturing business.